My stupid fanfic
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Enredo pra quê, quando se pode reunir personagens bipolares, aniversários estranhos, falta de coesão e reticências deficientes em uma única fic? Tragam pontos de presente!


**My stupid fanfic**

**Título original: My Stupid Birthday **

**Autora: Carol Mild**

Odeio aniversários. Simplesmente odeio. Pra que servem afinal?**(L.A.: Eles representam que você está viva mais um ano. Mas já que se incomoda tanto eu te faço um favor e nunca mais fará aniversário! *pega MeteBala*)(Vovó: Bem, também acho os aniversários e comemorações correspondentes uma perda de tempo, mas acho uma perda de tempo maior ainda escrever uma fic sobre isso. FALEI, MALS AÍ!)** Pra nos mostrar que somos mais velhas a cada minuto, a cada segundo?**(L.A.: Não, é a cada ANO. Fik dik, colega.) (Vovó: A não ser que o assunto seja desaniversários, acho que a autora andou exagerando na heroína... #Vai procurar bengalas de açúcar e molho de churrasco –q#)**

É a data que eu mais tenho atenção.**(Vovó: A Isabella dos livros não consegue prestar atenção em nada –a não ser a morcegona- nos 365 dias do ano. Algo está errado nesta frase, IhAGorAhH/?)** É a data que eu mais corro para o banheiro da escola me esconder de frases como "Parabéns Bella!"**(L.A.: O que é um 'parabéns Bella'? Uma festa onde as meninas se fazem de sonsas e idiotas e perdidamente apaixonadas por um pedaço de mármore que brilha? Argh... *nojo*)(Vovó: #folheia o almanaque "Como fazer a sua própria casa de pássaros"# 'Parabéns Bella!" é o nome científico de uma árvore, cuja madeira é utilizada na confecção de motéis para pássaros silvestres. –q)** ou "Felicidades!". Ou talvez o fim de sua vida... " Você está ficando mais velha!".**(Vovó: Não brinca? Ela está fazendo aniversário e está ficando mais velha? JOOOORA? #Pega um rabanete explosivo e joga em uma toca de toupeiras devido a sua ira#)** QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO SER VELHA?**(L.A.: Uai, colega, faça igual a Hebe! #euri.)(Vovó: Ela tem que comprar um sofá para não envelhecer? COMOFAZ MASTER!) (Vovó 2: E quem te perguntou, vadia? Se você for mesmo filha do Bilú não deve envelhecer como os humanos, fica sussa!)**

Cada vez que eu faço aniversário, mais distante eu fico dele.**(L.A.: Oi?)(Vovó: Estamos falando do Homem Bicentenário? Porque, senão, acho que existe uma falha de comunicação aqui.)** Mas nãão, eu tenho que ser humana, eu tenho que fazer aniversário, eu tenho que ter festa.**(L.A.: Claro que tem. Você tem que ficar velha, cheia de rugas e com o peito no joelho! *roga a praga*)(Vovó: Tá se queixando de quê? Tem gente que sonha em ficar mais velha e você fica tirando onda por miséria de comprar Renew?)**

Eu odeio a minha vida. Literalmente.**(L.A.: E eu odeio a sua vida. Literalmente.)(Vovó: Eu odeio todos os seres humanos que respiram. Literalmente.)**

Mas lá vou eu, no pior dia da minha vida, para a escola.**(L.A.: Penitência dos infelizes. –Q)(Vovó: DEIXA DE SER EXAGERADA E DRAMÁTICA, SUA CACHORRA!)** Socorro.**(L.A.: Não. *atira sem dó na Bella.)(Vovó: Fuck you! #Pega o atirador de azeitonas(?)#)** Como eu vou escapar desta vez?**(Vovó: Do mesmo jeito que você veio ao mundo, saia pelo cu!)** Vou fingir uma doença hereditária descoberta recentemente ou vou me esconder DE NOVO no banheiro.**(L.A.: Sua medrosa! Enfrenta igual macho!)(Vovó: Essa doença hereditária seria de que tipo? Incontinência urinária não é uma. Muito menos a sua acefalite aguda.) ** Acho que eu vou..**(L.A.: Pegue o outro ponto e enfie no cu, autora.)(Vovó: O ponto de está faltando deve ter sido cheirado, aposto! #pega um dos sabonetes alucinógenos da Gareth#)**

-BEEELLAAAAAAAAAAA!**(L.A. completa: SUUUA VADIIA FÉLADAPUTA, DEVOLVE MEU ESMALTE ROSA! –Q) (Vovó: "Libera o Tóim que eu te dou 10 conto!" –q)**

-A-Alice?**(L.A.: Não, Papai Noel de calcinha de oncinha! –Q)(Vovó: Não, é o Marinheiro Popye rebolando com o Motumbo em cima da cama da sua avó! -q)**

-PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ! NESTA DATA QUERIDA!**(L.A.: Nem um pouco querida por mim. Fikdik.)(#Vovó se recusou a comentar e foi procurar conhaque#)**MUITAS FELICIDADES!**(L.A.: Never! Muita infelicidade e desgraça!)(#Vovó está querendo sumir com a tecla 'caps lock' do teclado da autora#)** MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!**(L.A.: NUNCA! Que morra enrugada igual uma ameixa seca!)(Vovó: Não se depender de mim. #Trava a mira do Sniper em Bella –que está chupando uma pica voadora distraidamente-#)** VIVA A BEELLAAAAAAAA!**(*L.A. joga pedras de riacho na Bella até ela sangrar.*)(#Vovó conjurou uma tempestade de guarda-chuvas e ratos devoradores de membros#) **

-Alice, amor da minha vida,**(L.A.: Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalsa!)** menos ok?**(Vovó: Economizando vírgulas? Não PODJHÁ, AUTORA!)**

-Mas é o seu aniversário..**(L.A. adota o ponto abandonado e o chama de Alejandro. –Q)(#Vovó está jogando uvas ácidas na autora devoradora de pontos#)**Você tem que ficar animada!**(L.A.: Ela tem é que morrer.)(Vovó: Isso pra mim é falta! Bella já está com um atraso insuportável e por isso fica nesta frescurite!)**

-Aliceeee!**(#Vovó está procurando uma praga para acabar com a multiplicação dos 'e's#)** Eu to ficando veeelha!**(#Vovó encontrou a receita e está a procura de uma taça de cobre para realizar o ritual#)** Você quer que eu fique feliz com isso?**(L.A.: Sua fresca, um ano faz diferença não!)(L.A. 2: Minto, faz sim... *se lembra de 2010 e suspira*)(Vovó: Está insatisfeita com mais um ano de vida? Então morra, caralho! Você não sabe o que um ano de vida significa para um paciente terminal? Então enfie esta tua ignorância no cu e morra! #Surta e joga pantufas amaldiçoadas em Bella#)**

-Ah Obvio**(L.A.: Personagem novo? HEY, Obvio, tá jóóóóóóóóóóiia?)(Vovó: OC? LINDO! –not)** estou vendo até as rugas, Bella..**(L.A.: Chamou de ameixa seca na CARA! –Q)(Vovó: Um ponto parece estar perdido entre as rugas dela, porque sempre fica faltando um para completar as reticências! APRENDA A CONTAR, AUTORA!)**

-E-Edward?**(L.A. completa: "...Oh meu Deus, Edward, você é o melhor!" –Q *Lady Gagá encarnou uma Team Edward do filme Os vampiros que se mordam*)(Vovó: Além de burra é gaga. ASSIM, Ó, MARAVILHA! –not)**

-Parabéns, Bells! estalando um beijo**(L.A.: Whaaaaaat?)(Vovó: #lê a frase e fica confusa# ... Mas o que significa isso? #lê novamente a frase# COMOFAS?) **

Eu acho que nessa hora eu comecei os tiques.**(L.A.: Caralho, que porra é essa?)(#Vovó está procurando algum mercenário para estripar esta Bella fútil e retardada#)**

-Bella?**(L.A.: Vovó? John? ****Fulano? Lady Gaga? Michael Jackson? *corre atrás de Michael Jackson exigindo um exame de DNA* #internas)(Vovó: "Não, aqui é do Munda's! Você ligou errado, o número do canil é 6669!")**

-Bells?**(L.A.: "Bebééél, minha pima, tu não sabe de da maior! #LadyKateFeelings)(Vovó: Apelido irritante e fic escrota. Ah, dane-se! #Vai domesticar uma rena e ensinar ao Fulano braile#)**

-!**(L.A.: Enfie esse exclamação no CU, autora surtada de merda! Não me faça usar o saco! *incorpora o Capitão Nascimento*)(Vovó: Frase linda e de sentido majestoso. Acho que vou precisar de uma semana para entender toda a mescla de significados presentes nela! –not #vai em busca das amoras -batizadas e transgênicas - em conserva da Dinga#)**

Comecei a correr desesperadamente em direção no banheiro**(Vovó: Venha 'em direção no' meu pau imaginário.)** feminino quando o Jasper SUPER**(Vovó: ADORO ISSO. –not)** legal me impede. HEHEHEHEHEHE.**(L.A.: Por que tá rindo, hein? Tu é mesmo MULEQUE! MU-LEQUE! 02, traz o saco!)(Vovó: Jasper atacando de transexual para entrar no banheiro feminino? Pois é, escrever deste jeito implica em ser mal interpretada. Ah, foda-se. #Vai lustrar os troféus de "Melhor Jogador de Pôquer" do Fulano#) **

-Hoje, Jasper Cullen, você morre! sendo carregada por ele** (L.A.: Enfie a falta de sentido no CU, CARALHO! 02, cadê o saco?)(Vovó: Li 'cagada' e foi mais legal. Tá vendo, a fic pode ser do gênero humor fail sem esforço! #Está procurando o unicórnio lilás(?) que passou ao lado do Terreiro#)**

-Não reclame, Isabella!**(L.A.: Isso mesmo, não reclame. Faz a passivinha e fiquei quietinha *Lady Gagá se lembra da 'Tal pai, tal filho' e começa a tremer*)(Vovó "Fica, fica caladinha! Tu tem direito de sentar, tem direito de gritar, de quicar, de rebolar!(8)" FUNK FAIL DO MILÊNIO)**

-O que vocês tem contra pessoas que não querem fazer aniversários?**(L.A.: Tudo, colega! Metralhadora, macumba, pistola, granada, estaca... A lista é grande. Tem um tempinho?)(Vovó: Uma pá, um prego enferrujado, uma criança tailandesa agressiva, um pente fino, uma raquete de ping pong, um filme pornô da Gareth, um CULÍRIO...)**

-Nada, desde que a pessoa que não gosta de aniversários não seja a minha amiguinha Bella!**(L.A.: Amiguinha é o CARALHO! #internas )(Vovó: Amiguinha? Deixa de ser falsa, sua criatura desumana! Pare de iludir esta coitada de que ela merece amor! #Arranca a cortina de patinhos amarelos(?) que a Gareth colocou na sala da administração do Terreiro#)**

-Humph!**(L.A.: HU! ****HOHOHO!)(Vovó: Não sei porque, mas esta onomatopeia me faz pensar em um peido. Aí eu lembro da Munda, o que não é legal. -q)**

-Emmet! Pega o Microfone!**(L.A.: Outro personagem novo. Prazer, Microfone. Faz um favor? SE MATE.) (Vovó: Não vou colocar aqui o quanto estes projetos de frases tiveram conotações infelizes.)**

-N-não!**(L.A.: Calada, menina! Até que enfim, 02! Passa esse saco. *coloca o saco na cabeça da Bella*)(Vovó: A autora aprendeu mesmo a usar o efeito da gagueira! Não é mágico! #Pega uma pistola e dá uma coronhada em si mesma#)**

-Um, dois, três e..**(L.A. apelou: ENFIA O OUTRO PONTO NO INTESTINO E AMARRA COM FITINHAS DO SENHOR DO BONFIM!)(Vovó: "VAI, FILHÃO!" #VideMundoCanibal)(Vovó 2: "Um pontinho foi passear! Além do cu da autora para brincar! A Vovó gritou: 'Vai se danar' e nenhum pontinho voltou de lá!" #FúriadaXuxa)**

-NÃO!

- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ! NESTA DATA QUERIDA!**(L.A.: NEVER!)(Vovó: AGAIN? #Pega o fuzil e o mune com ameixas secas#)**MUITAS FELICIDADES! **(L.A. completa: "... PRA MIM, MUITA DESGRAÇA PRA VOCÊ!)**MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!**(L.A.: Quero mais é que morra. Pronto, falei.)** **(Vovó: Bella, você é o mais inútil desperdício de espaço da história. Morra enquanto há tempo.)**VIVA A BEELLAAAAAAAA! **(L.A. joga pedras de crack na Bella.)**GEENTE HOJE, DIA 13 DE SETEMBRO DE 2008 É O ANIVERSÁRIO DA BELLA!***(L.A.: NOOOOOOOO... *vai comprar o óculos da Lady Gaga no MercadoLivre*-Q)(Vovó: Isso não foi convincente, beijo. #Vai procurar o Teobaldo para tomarem um chá#)**

Bem, é nessas horas que você fica com o desejo que abra um buraco na terra e te engula**(L.A.: Já providencio isso. Só um segundo. *liga para Hades*) (Vovó: Vou arrumar alguns aborígenes australianos antropófagos para comerem este caco de pessoa. Aí eu quero ver se as reclamações continuarão.)** durante meses até que a ultima**(L.A.: 'ultima' de cu é rola! #JohnFeelings)(Vovó: 'ultima' é um quadro perdido da Anita Mafaltti que retratava a dança da chuva realizada por mendigos bêbados em um ponto de ônibus. –q)** pessoa do mundo esqueça quem você é, mas com o passar do tempo você percebe que fazer aniversário não é tão ruim. **(L.A.: É, sim, principalmente se ninguém gosta de você OU se você é a Bella Swan.)(Vovó: Eu acho que a fic não teve plot. E se não tem plot, como foi que aconteceu esta reviravolta estranha na opinião dela? Comofas para esta bipolaridade?)**Existe o melhor dos aniversários que todas as pessoas adoram. PRESENTES!**(L.A.: Nem gosto. Só ganho coisas que eu não quero...)(Vovó: Presentes são a marca do consumismo e da futilidade do ser humano. Se você quiser, enfie está Ferrari que você ganhou -ops, spoiler- de presente no meio do cu.)**

Lady Gagá foi comprar óculos novos e alguns Telephones depois da fic. Está na casa de John no momento escolhendo alguns pra mandar pra Gareth de natal.

**Vovó foi perseguir alguns esquilos azuis para refletir sobre a falta de plot e coerência desta fic. Já apanhou mais de 13 e, mesmo assim, não parece estar satisfeita com os resultados. As próximas vítimas são os alces reais. -Q **


End file.
